Cancer, the uncontrolled growth of malignant cells, is a major health problem of the modern medical era and is one of the leading causes of death in developed countries. In the United States, one in four deaths is caused by cancer (Jemal, A. et al., CA Cancer J. Clin. 52:23-47 (2002)).
The incidence of prostate cancer has dramatically increased over the last decades and prostate cancer is now a leading cause of death in the United States and Western Europe (Peschel, R. E. and J. W. Colberg, Lancet 4:233-41 (2003); Nelson, W. G. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 349 (4):366-81 (2003)). Prostate cancer is the most frequently diagnosed noncutaneous malignancy among men in industrialized countries, and in the United States, 1 in 8 men will develop prostate cancer during his life (Simard, J. et al., Endocrinology 143 (6):2029-40 (2002)). Although environmental factors, such as dietary factors and lifestyle-related factors, contribute to the risk of prostate cancer, genetic factors have also been shown to play an important role. Indeed, a positive family history is among the strongest epidemiological risk factors for prostate cancer, and twin studies comparing the concordant occurrence of prostate cancer in monozygotic twins have consistently revealed a stronger hereditary component in the risk of prostate cancer than in any other type of cancer (Nelson, W. G. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 349 (4):366-81 (2003); Lichtenstein P. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 343 (2):78-85 (2000)). In addition, an increased risk of prostate cancer is seen in 1st to 5th degree relatives of prostate cancer cases in a nation wide study on the familiarity of all cancer cases diagnosed in Iceland from 1955-2003 (Amundadottir et al., PLoS Medicine 1 (3):e65 (2004)). The genetic basis for this disease, emphasized by the increased risk among relatives, is further supported by studies of prostate cancer among particular populations: for example, African Americans have among the highest incidence of prostate cancer and mortality rate attributable to this disease: they are 1.6 times as likely to develop prostate cancer and 2.4 times as likely to die from this disease than European Americans (Ries, L. A. G. et al., NIH Pub. No. 99-4649 (1999)).
An average 40% reduction in life expectancy affects males with prostate cancer. If detected early, prior to metastasis and local spread beyond the capsule, prostate cancer can be cured (e.g., using surgery). However, if diagnosed after spread and metastasis from the prostate, prostate cancer is typically a fatal disease with low cure rates. While prostate-specific antigen (PSA)-based screening has aided early diagnosis of prostate cancer, it is neither highly sensitive nor specific (Punglia et al., N Engl J Med. 349 (4):335-42 (2003)). This means that a high percentage of false negative and false positive diagnoses are associated with the test. The consequences are both many instances of missed cancers and unnecessary follow-up biopsies for those without cancer. As many as 65 to 85% of individuals (depending on age) with prostate cancer have a PSA value less than or equal to 4.0 ng/mL, which has traditionally been used as the upper limit for a normal PSA level (Punglia et. al., N Engl J Med. 349 (4):335-42 (2003); Cookston, M. S., Cancer Control 8 (2):133-40 (2001); Thompson, I. M. et al., N Engl J. Med. 350:2239-46 (2004)). A significant fraction of those cancers with low PSA levels are scored as Gleason grade 7 or higher, which is a measure of an aggressive prostate cancer.
In addition to the sensitivity problem outlined above, PSA testing also has difficulty with specificity and predicting prognosis. PSA levels can be abnormal in those without prostate cancer. For example, benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) is one common cause of a false-positive PSA test. In addition, a variety of noncancer conditions may elevate serum PSA levels, including urinary retention, prostatitis, vigorous prostate massage and ejaculation.
Subsequent confirmation of prostate cancer using needle biopsy in patients with positive PSA levels is difficult if the tumor is too small to see by ultrasound. Multiple random samples are typically taken but diagnosis of prostate cancer may be missed because of the sampling of only small amounts of tissue. Digital rectal examination (DRE) also misses many cancers because only the posterior lobe of the prostate is examined. As early cancers are nonpalpable, cancers detected by DRE may already have spread outside the prostate (Mistry K. J., Am. Board Fam. Pract. 16 (2):95-101 (2003)).
Thus, there is clearly a great need for improved diagnostic procedures that would facilitate early-stage prostate cancer detection and prognosis, as well as aid in preventive and curative treatments of the disease. In addition, there is a need to develop tools to better identify those patients who are more likely to have aggressive forms of prostate cancer from those patients that are more likely to have more benign forms of prostate cancer that remain localized within the prostate and do not contribute significantly to morbidity or mortality. This would help to avoid invasive and costly procedures for patients not at significant risk.
The incidence of prostate cancer has dramatically increased over the last decades. Prostate cancer is a multifactorial disease with genetic and environmental components involved in its etiology. It is characterized by heterogeneous growth patterns that range from slow growing tumors to very rapid highly metastatic lesions.
Although genetic factors are among the strongest epidemiological risk factors for prostate cancer, the search for genetic determinants involved in the disease has been challenging. Studies have revealed that linking candidate genetic markers to prostate cancer has been more difficult than identifying susceptibility genes for other cancers, such as breast, ovary and colon cancer. Several reasons have been proposed for this increased difficulty including: the fact that prostate cancer is often diagnosed at a late age thereby often making it difficult to obtain DNA samples from living affected individuals for more than one generation; the presence within high-risk pedigrees of phenocopies that are associated with a lack of distinguishing features between hereditary and sporadic forms; and the genetic heterogeneity of prostate cancer and the accompanying difficulty of developing appropriate statistical transmission models for this complex disease (Simard, J. et al., Endocrinology 143 (6):2029-40 (2002)).
Various genome scans for prostate cancer-susceptibility genes have been conducted and several prostate cancer susceptibility loci have been reported. For example, HPC1 (1q24-q25), PCAP (1q42-q43), HCPX (Xq27-q28), CAPB (1p36), HPC20 (20q13), HPC2/ELAC2 (17p11) and 16q23 have been proposed as prostate cancer susceptibility loci (Simard, J. et al., Endocrinology 143(6):2029-40 (2002); Nwosu, V. et al., Hum. Mol. Genet. 10 (20):2313-18 (2001)). In a genome scan conducted by Smith et al., the strongest evidence for linkage was at HPC1, although two-point analysis also revealed a LOD score of ≧1.5 at D4S430 and LOD scores≧1.0 at several loci, including markers at Xq27-28 (Ostrander E. A. and J. L. Stanford, Am. J. Hum. Genet. 67:1367-75 (2000)). In other genome scans, two-point LOD scores of ≧1.5 for chromosomes 10q, 12q and 14q using an autosomal dominant model of inheritance, and chromosomes 1q, 8q, 10q and 16p using a recessive model of inheritance, have been reported, as well as nominal evidence for linkage to chr 2q, 12p, 15q, 16q and 16p. A genome scan for prostate cancer predisposition loci using a small set of Utah high risk prostate cancer pedigrees and a set of 300 polymorphic markers provided evidence for linkage to a locus on chromosome 17p (Simard, J. et al., Endocrinology 143 (6):2029-40 (2002)). Eight new linkage analyses were published in late 2003, which depicted remarkable heterogeneity. Eleven peaks with LOD scores higher than 2.0 were reported, none of which overlapped (see Actane consortium, Schleutker et al., Wiklund et al., Witte et. al., Janer et. al., Xu et. al., Lange et al., Cunningham et al.; all of which appear in Prostate, vol. 57 (2003)).
As described above, identification of particular genes involved in prostate cancer has been challenging. One gene that has been implicated is RNASEL, which encodes a widely expressed latent endoribonuclease that participates in an interferon-inducible RNA-decay pathway believed to degrade viral and cellular RNA, and has been linked to the HPC locus (Carpten, J. et al., Nat. Genet. 30:181-84 (2002); Casey, G. et al., Nat. Genet. 32 (4):581-83 (2002)). Mutations in RNASEL have been associated with increased susceptibility to prostate cancer. For example, in one family, four brothers with prostate cancer carried a disabling mutation in RNASEL, while in another family, four of six brothers with prostate cancer carried a base substitution affecting the initiator methionine codon of RNASEL. Other studies have revealed mutant RNASEL alleles associated with an increased risk of prostate cancer in Finnish men with familial prostate cancer and an Ashkenazi Jewish population (Rokman, A. et al., Am J. Hum. Genet. 70:1299-1304 (2002); Rennert, H. et al., Am J. Hum. Genet. 71:981-84 (2002)). In addition, the Ser217Leu genotype has been proposed to account for approximately 9% of all sporadic cases in Caucasian Americans younger than 65 years (Stanford, J. L., Cancer Epidemiol. Biomarkers Prev. 12 (9):876-81 (2003)). In contrast to these positive reports, however, some studies have failed to detect any association between RNASEL alleles with inactivating mutations and prostate cancer (Wang, L. et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 71:116-23 (2002); Wiklund, F. et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 10 (21):7150-56 (2004); Maier, C. et al., Br. J. Cancer 92 (6):1159-64 (2005)).
The macrophage-scavenger receptor 1 (MSR1) gene, which is located at 8p22, has also been identified as a candidate prostate cancer-susceptibility gene (Xu, J. et al., Nat. Genet. 32:321-25 (2002)). A mutant MSR1 allele was detected in approximately 3% of men with nonhereditary prostate cancer but only 0.4% of unaffected men. However, not all subsequent reports have confirmed these initial findings (see, e.g., Lindmark, F. et al., Prostate 59 (2):132-40 (2004); Seppala, E. H. et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 9 (14):5252-56 (2003); Wang, L. et al., Nat. Genet. 35 (2):128-29 (2003); Miller, D. C. et al., Cancer Res. 63 (13):3486-89 (2003)). MSR1 encodes subunits of a macrophage-scavenger receptor that is capable of binding a variety of ligands, including bacterial lipopolysaccharide and lipoteicholic acid, and oxidized high-density lipoprotein and low-density lipoprotein in serum (Nelson, W. G. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 349 (4):366-81 (2003)).
The ELAC2 gene on Chr17p was the first prostate cancer susceptibility gene to be cloned in high risk prostate cancer families from Utah (Tavtigian, S. V., et al., Nat. Genet. 27 (2):172-80 (2001)). A frameshift mutation (1641InsG) was found in one pedigree. Three additional missense changes: Ser217Leu; Ala541Thr; and Arg781His, were also found to associate with an increased risk of prostate cancer. The relative risk of prostate cancer in men carrying both Ser217Leu and Ala541Thr was found to be 2.37 in a cohort not selected on the basis of family history of prostate cancer (Rebbeck, T. R., et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 67 (4):1014-19 (2000)). Another study described a new termination mutation (Glu216X) in one high incidence prostate cancer family (Wang, L., et al., Cancer Res. 61 (17):6494-99 (2001)). Other reports have not demonstrated strong association with the three missense mutations, and a recent metaanalysis suggests that the familial risk associated with these mutations is more moderate than was indicated in initial reports (Vesprini, D., et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 68(4):912-17 (2001); Shea, P. R., et al., Hum. Genet. 111 (4-5):398-400 (2002); Suarez, B. K., et al., Cancer Res. 61 (13):4982-84 (2001); Severi, G., et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 95 (11):818-24 (2003); Fujiwara, H., et al., J. Hum. Genet. 47 (12):641-48 (2002); Camp, N. J., et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 71 (6):1475-78 (2002)).
Polymorphic variants of genes involved in androgen action (e.g., the androgen receptor (AR) gene, the cytochrome P-450c17 (CYP17) gene, and the steroid-5-α-reductase type II (SRD5A2) gene), have also been implicated in increased risk of prostate cancer (Nelson, W. G. et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 349 (4):366-81 (2003)). With respect to AR, which encodes the androgen receptor, several genetic epidemiological studies have shown a correlation between an increased risk of prostate cancer and the presence of short androgen-receptor polyglutamine repeats, while other studies have failed to detect such a correlation. Linkage data has also implicated an allelic form of CYP17, an enzyme that catalyzes key reactions in sex-steroid biosynthesis, with prostate cancer (Chang, B. et al., Int. J. Cancer 95:354-59 (2001)). Allelic variants of SRD5A2, which encodes the predominant isozyme of 5-α-reductase in the prostate and functions to convert testosterone to the more potent dihydrotestosterone, have been associated with an increased risk of prostate cancer and with a poor prognosis for men with prostate cancer (Makridakis, N. M. et al., Lancet 354:975-78 (1999); Nam, R. K. et al., Urology 57:199-204 (2001)).
In short, despite the effort of many groups around the world, the genes that account for a substantial fraction of prostate cancer risk have not been identified. Although twin studies have implied that genetic factors are likely to be prominent in prostate cancer, only a handful of genes have been identified as being associated with an increased risk for prostate cancer, and these genes account for only a low percentage of cases. Thus, it is clear that the majority of genetic risk factors for prostate cancer remain to be found. It is likely that these genetic risk factors will include a relatively high number of low-to-medium risk genetic variants. These low-to-medium risk genetic variants may, however, be responsible for a substantial fraction of prostate cancer, and their identification, therefore, a great benefit for public health. Furthermore, none of the published prostate cancer genes have been reported to predict a greater risk for aggressive prostate cancer than for less aggressive prostate cancer.
Extensive genealogical information for a population containing cancer patients has in a recent study been combined with powerful gene sharing methods to map a locus on chromosome 8q24.21, which has been demonstrated to play a major role in cancer. Various cancer patients and their relatives were genotyped with a genome-wide marker set including 1100 microsatellite markers, with an average marker density of 3-4 cM. (Amundadottir L. T., Nature Genet. 38 (6):652-658 (2006)). Association was detected to a single LD block within the locus between positions 128.414 and 128.506 Mb (NCBI build 34) in Utah CEPH HapMap samples.